


The Lioness Who Saved His Day

by Hollenka99



Series: Creator AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Glasses, Light Angst, Losing glasses, Meet-Cute, Meeting future spouse, Memories, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: One day, on the way to a lecture, the wind is so strong it steals something important to Henrik from him. A woman enters his life offering them back.





	The Lioness Who Saved His Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on me losing my glasses last Thursday in similar circumstances. Unfortunately, unlike Schneep, it did not result in a meet-cute or with me getting them back. Still, thought I'd take advantage of Valentine's Day to bring Henrik and Leonie together.

The wind was horrendous. Why did such strong gusts have to exist? Henrik wants nothing except the relief of being shielded from it inside. Once he was in class, he could relax and focus on his work.

He raises his hand to shield his face. His head instinctually turns to the side too. One second he can clearly observe the pavement he was forcefully making his way down. The next, everything was made of round blobs. There were only smears of colour. Fuzzy black lines made the signs impossible to read.

From the corner of his eye, he'd noticed his glasses had flown in a south-easterly direction. He chases after them, beginning his task at a severe disadvantage. The wind shoves him so forcefully he can't help taking several steps forward now that his back is facing it. He needs to steady himself so he can have any hope of finding the one thing allowing him to see anything.

When he later compares the recorded wind speed to the Beaufort scale, it will tell him it was a strong breeze. Strong 'breeze', his ass. 

He fights the potential near gale in the hope of reuniting with the one thing granting him the ability to see. He doesn't care how ridiculous he looks to everyone else. They're not currently doomed to spend the rest of the day visually impaired until he can wear his spare pair. And think of how much money he'd have spend to get a replacement.

"Monsieur! Pardon, Monsieur!" He turns to the sound of a woman. She blurrily runs towards him. He can vaguely tell she has something in her hands.  
She places them in his awaiting hand. His eyes are unable to focus on them properly. However, he knows he's gripping his glasses. He can't thank her for her generosity. "Merci beaucoup."

The world was finally back in focus again. Holding fiercely on to his frames, he hurries inside with her. Finally able to admire her in clarity, he notices how beautiful this saviour is. Some of her strawberry blonde curls obscure her lime-coloured eyes. Her smile is pretty too, all self conscious yet proud of being able to help him.

"My name is Henrik. Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost them."  
"Leonie. You're welcome." The name suits her. He supposes her hair does resemble a mane when it is this windswept.  
"I want do something to say thank you properly. I'm already running late for my lecture." He thinks quickly. "Can you meet me at the cafeteria during lunch? I'll buy you something."  
She hesitates then her lips curve up once more. "Okay. I won't say no to a free coffee."

He dashes off to his lecture, fingers firmly gripping his frames. Afterwards, he meets Leonie for the first of many coffee meet-ups. She corrects him on his French. In return, he teaches her some German. The friendship develops into something else. The moment he comes to the realisation he loves her, he's not completely surprised.

At the wedding, his friends joke about how they should lose their possessions more often. Jackie is so disorganised he probably would misplace something important. If Marvin didn't accumilate cats, maybe he'd see where he put objects too. He'd seen the two of them dancing together at the reception. Jack, always swearing he's as bad of an Irishman as their creator, went past his limits. He doesn't know how any of them could have been there. He wouldn't meet them for another decade. In fact, Jackie would be primary school age while both Jack and Marvin would be teenagers. They didn't exist as corporeal beings back then either. Henrik himself didn't exist until two or three years ago. He should stop thinking about all this, it was hurting his brain. It seemed Sean had been inconsistent when creating this part of his backstory. That wasn't particularly shocking.

Henrik wraps up his story as he parks the car. His son was going to wear glasses from now on. The fear of how he may be negatively affected by them was bothering Elias. What kind of father would Henrik be if he didn't attempt to reassure him?

"And that, Elias, is how you meet a friendly lady. You lose your glasses. Then you marry her. So glasses are not bad."  
"But you and Maman-"  
"I am okay. Maman is okay. We are okay." He opens his door. This conversation was officially done. "Let's get the glasses."


End file.
